


A Pirate's Birthday

by Ekala



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: Birthday, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 09:38:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ekala/pseuds/Ekala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don's still cooking on his birthday. Marvelous feels the need to punish him for it. Also, crew birthday party shenanigans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Pirate's Birthday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hakaseheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hakaseheart/gifts).



The ship's quiet when he wakes up. It's only a little odd - most everyone was probably still off-ship preparing their own surprises, but he would have expected Hakase to be puttering about by this point, cleaning or something.

...something.

There's a clank of pots in the kitchen and an irrational dash of anger cuts through his thoughts.

" _Hakase_!!" Marvelous busts into the kitchen, still only half-dressed. "You're not allowed to be doing anything, it's your birthday!!"

Don would freeze mid-motion if doing that wouldn't completely ruin the sauce. "If I don't make dinner, who will?"

Point. Marvelous doesn't back down, though, crossing his arms and frowning. "Still. You should be relaxing, not working."

"Well, that's..." Don checks on the oven, pouring the sauce into its next destination before turning to chop up something else. "It's really fine, Captain." He smiles, glancing over at him for a moment. "I do enjoy it, after all."

What he misses is the devious idea obviously dawning on the captain, grin spreading over his face. He looks at the clock - plenty of time - and shrugs.

"Well, Hakase, you've got five minutes to make sure nothing will burn or otherwise get destroyed before I punish you for working on your birthday."

Don nearly drops the pan he's holding, sputtering at him. "C-captain?"

He grins back. "Four and a half."

Don frantically begins pulling things out, switching off equipment and taking pans off fryers. Marvelous is always, always serious.

Five minutes later, on the dot, he wraps his arms around Don's waist, chin over his shoulder. "Time's up, Hakase."

He shivers, although he's not sure why. That particular tone of voice is...

Marvelous begins to undo his pants, ignoring whatever he's still messing with on the counter.

"M-marvelous-san...." Don's bright red already, but he knows once the captain gets an idea in his head that he can't be persuaded out of it.

"Punishment." Marvelous is enjoying this far too much, flipping him around, talented fingers coaxing a reaction out of him.

Don just hides his face behind a hand, the other gripping the counter sharply. 

Marvelous takes what he wants as usual - hand tight around Don's cock, jacking him off hard and fast, thoroughly enjoying the noises he's wringing out of the blond.

Enjoying them so much that he pauses to unbutton his own pants. Don peeks out from behind his hand only for his blush to spread further, hand slapping back over his mouth as Marvelous grabs his hips and grinds forward.

They both gasp as their dicks meet, sliding lewdly against each other. Marvelous grins, wrapping his hand around both of them this time, steadying them against each other as his hips provide the friction.

Don's muffled gasps increase slowly until the breathy pants are clearly audible even through his still-clenched hand. Marvelous thrusts once, twice more and he's shaking, spilling over his hand, quietly moaning his name. The captain quickly finishes himself off as well, gasping his own release.

Marvelous grins obnoxiously at him and Don just sighs, hands finally falling to his sides.

"Are you done now?"

The captain hums. "S'pose."

Don sighs at him again, gently buttoning up both pairs of pants and shoving him out the door. "Now stay out. I've got cooking to do."

Marvelous just laughs and strolls away as Don continues on, muttering about extra clean up.

\---

Everyone filters back on to the ship and gathers around the table where Don's slowly but surely laid out a variety of his favorite recipes.

"This is quite the feast," Ahim comments, smiling gently at him.

"You've really outdone yourself!" Gai bounces around the table, resisting the urge to poke at a few things that looked unfamiliar.

"I should be yelling at you for doing shit on your birthday, but..." Luka starts, staring at the spread.

Marvelous claps her on the shoulder, grin spread wide across his face. "Already punished him for that."

Luka looks between his grin and Don's blush and laughs and laughs. "Well then. Food!"

\---

The food's good-great-excellent, and between the six pirates there's not a scrap left when they're done. Gai and Luka start clearing the table as the presents come out - a huge stack of manga from Gai ("That's just the beginning!"); a new, eccentric kitchen set from Ahim ("For your collection."); a pile of plaid clothes from Luka ("I know you love that crap."); some electronics from Joe ("Salvageable. Interesting.").

'Nothing from the Captain?' Don thinks, glancing over to where he lounges in his chair. 'Unless earlier was supposed to...'

And then in rolls the cake.

A glorious, three-tiered monstrosity of a cake, green with gold swirling over it, candy coins cascading down one side from the giant sugar chest on top.

Everyone stares in stunned silence except for Marvelous - the designer - and Ahim, who made all the actual arrangements.

"Well," chimes the princess, smiling. "Shall we cut the cake?"

\---

The cake's gone.

Gai has scuttled off to his room, saying something about Riders.

Luka's snoring lightly on Ahim's lap, the princess enjoying her usual after-dinner cup of tea.

Joe is working out in the corner of the cabin, as per usual.

Marvelous stands in the doorway to the kitchen, watching Don as he gently unwraps and puts away some of his new things.

"Hey."

Don almost doesn't hear him, soft as it is, but blinks and looks up. "Captain?"

"I did get you something else." He walks over, placing a small box in Don's hands. Puzzled, Don opens the box, eyes widening.

"A new pair..." He pulls the ship wheels out, examining them closely.

"They're some fancy alloy something or other. Should last."

"They're gorgeous." Don has tears in his eyes when he looks up, smile wide. "...thank you, Marvelous."

Marvelous kisses him, firm but sweet.

"Happy birthday."


End file.
